


It suits you

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Питеру очень идет новый костюм





	It suits you

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне, ООС, симбионт и глюки прилагаются

Новый костюм очень ему идет. Удобный, практичный, будто подстраивающийся под него и каждую ежесекундную мысль.

Питер им очень доволен.

Питер очень доволен _собой._

Он вытягивает руку. Сгибает и разгибает пальцы. По черной ткани на секунду будто бы бежит волна, но это ему только кажется.

Питер усмехается и небрежно швыряет костюм мистера Старка в мусорный контейнер.

Он летит по Нью-Йорку, легко выпуская паутину, и не может налюбоваться на свои отражения в окнах. Костюм и правда очень ему идет, и в нем он чувствует себя всесильным. Самым крутым и самым классным.

Он такой и есть.

Питер широко улыбается под маской и зависает вниз головой перед блестящим даже в темноте зеркальным окном. Поворачивается на паутине, придирчиво оглядывая себя, и остается довольным увиденным.

По поверхности бежит рябь, и на секунду его лицо превращается в оскаленную уродливую морду, но стоит только моргнуть — и наваждение пропадает.

Питер забывает о нем через секунду и летит дальше.

В ночном городе он — босс и он — главный. Дружелюбный сосед? Нет, это звучит глупо и по-детски. И совсем не подходит такому крутому парню, как он. 

Питер — вовсе не дружелюбный сосед. Он — угроза для тех, кто мешает правопорядку. Страж порядка? Нет, это избито. 

Скрытая угроза, думает он, и эта мысль ему вполне нравится.

Костюм сидит все так же идеально, когда Питер проносится мимо очередного окна, и от этого ему очень хорошо.

Хорошо, что он выбросил костюм мистера Старка. Того бы тоже отправить в утиль — ему пора, возраст не тот, да и сдал он. Питер справится лучше. Он уже справляется лучше. Костюм ему идет, и мистер Старк просто сосет в сравнении с Питером.

Городу нужен только один герой, и на секунду в сознании Питера мелькает картинка: он бьет Старка наотмашь, прямо по холеному лицу, а потом берет за подбородок одной рукой, а пальцы другой вонзает в глаза. Глазные яблоки прогибаются, лопаются, и он словно вживую ощущает их: влажные от слез и крови, скользкие, и это почему-то тоже приятно.

Но мистер Старк — его друг, Питер, конечно, не будет так поступать.

Может быть.

В конце концов, костюм ему идет, а супергерой в таком идеально сидящем костюме должен быть только один.

Питер на секунду жмурится и обещает себе подумать.

Нужная крыша виднеется вблизи. Питер легко запрыгивает на нее и развязной походкой идет к ждущему его Сорвиголове. Костюм идет Питеру и сидит на нем лучше, чем на ком бы то ни было.

Перед глазами мелькает картина: он мягко берет не ждущего подвоха Сорвиголову за затылок и изо всей своей силы ударяет о стену трансформатора. На ней остается багровое пятно. Питер бьет еще раз, еще раз, и еще, пока под хруст костей к красному не присоединяется белое.

Мозги соперника, размазанные по бетону, смотрятся почти так же идеально, как и костюм на нем.

— С тобой что-то не так, — вместо приветствия замечает этот самый соперник.

Питер усмехается и шагает ближе.

Разве с ним может быть что-то не так, когда ему так идет костюм?


End file.
